gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ballas (3D Universe)
The Ballas, '''also known as the '''Los Santos Ballas, are based on the Grape St. Crips. They are the Grove Street Families primary enemy and are most influential street gang in Los Santos, having been around since the 1970's. In the beginning of the game they are the most powerful street gang in Los Santos. They are involved in drug dealing, gang banging, prostitution, arms dealing, vandalism, degeneracy, and mainly, the crack cocaine trade. The Ballas are rivals with Grove Street Families and the Varrios Los Aztecas, and have ties with the Los Santos Vagos, the San Fierro Rifa, and the Loco Syndicate for narcotics, and the Russian Mafia for weapons. The Ballas also collaborate with CRASH. In addition, Big Smoke defects against the GSF to lead the Ballas with his lieutenant Ryder. Unlike the GSF, the Ballas have no reservations about making money by selling drugs; the spread of crack cocaine into the Grove Street community is part of their strategy to wipe the GSF out. The Ballas briefly controled the streets of Los Santos alongside the Vagos after Grove Street leader Sean "Sweet" Johnson is gunned down and arrested. They control the influence of the Families by using crack cocaine to turn GSF members into hopeless addicts totally dependent on them. However, following the release of Sweet from prison and the return of Carl Johnson, the Grove Street Families dominate the Ballas. The Ballas' Crack Palace is heavily demolished by Officer Frank Tenpenny, resulting in significantly reduced influence by the Ballas in Los Santos. The Ballas have three members that walk and drive around their territories. The first member wears a black skullcap, a purple Prolaps jacket, beige khaki pants, sunglasses and black and white sneakers. The second member is overweight, wears a purple bandana, black overcoat, black jeans and white shoes. The last member wears a purple bandana, white T-shirt, purple shorts, knee high white socks and black flipflops. They carry weapons such as Micro-SMGs, 9mm, and in some missons shotguns and Tec9s. They are occasionally seen smoking marijuana and drinking malt liquor. Sets There are four known sets of Ballas: *The Front Yard Ballas *The Rollin' Heights Ballas *The Kilo Tray Ballas *The Temple Drive Ballas All Ballas are recognizable by their mainly purple attire, which is the identifying color for the gang. Gang Cars Although they are seen with Voodoos in some missions, the Ballas only have two Gang Cars, the Tahoma and the Majestic. The Tahoma is a lowrider and sometimes appears with Hydraulics. On one very important occasion the Ballas use a green Sabre to murder Beverly Johnson. The Ballas' default radio station is Bounce FM. Trivia *It is revealed by Sweet in the mission Big Smoke that the Temple Drive set was actually part of GSF, however during Carl's absence, they became a set in the Ballas. *This may be a play on ''ball less ''since they are pronounced the same way. However, it may also mean ballers. *Balla in slang means someone who makes alot of money and can get anything that they want and need with no problem and gets noticed by friends and people including enemies when they show off their possessions (i.e. cars, clothing, etc) *In "The Introduction" there is a scene where Ballas gangstas are in an alley near Grove Street smoking weed, discussing Grove St.'s weakening and that they'll become the top gang in Los Santos. One of them pulls out a bag of crack and says that "this shit changes ev'rybody, even OG's wanna slice of this!". The members have very different facial appearances(while wearing the same clothing seen in the game) than Ballas in the game. They all wear hats and the one who pulls out the crack is the same gangster from Grove St. who wears the San Andreas hat and green jersey. He may be implied as a mole and may also be responsible for the falling of Grove St. or he may have been changed to be allied with Grove St. at the last minute. *They may be recruited by using a Recruit Anyone Cheat Code. However, if the players starts a gang war, the recruited Ballas Gang Members will instantly attack the player References Gallery de:Ballas es:Ballas fi:Ballas fr:Ballas it:Ballas nl:Ballas pt:Ballas Category:Street Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas